Gabi
How Gabi joined the Tourney Gabi was resting up for the night. The next morning, Gabi received a letter from Nintendo saying that a tournament was being held at Nintendo Land. Gabi rushed over, and signed up. The manager told her that Scopedog Red Shoulder Custom and Chirico were going to meet her at the end of the tournament. Classic Mode Ending Movie Chirico reached to Gabi with his last bits of strength with a cry of "NOOOO!!" But, Gabi drove her fist through Chirico's chest. In a scream of agony, Chirico's energy turned against him and he and his ATM-09-RSC Scopedog Red Shoulder Custom exploded. Back at Sesame Street, hordes of people cheered. "Let it be known! The days of Chirico and the Scopedog Red Shoulder Custom are numbered! The chaos has been stilled!" A civilian yelled. Gabi admired the cheers and said "This victory is for all of Sesame Street!" At night, Gabi prepared to sleep with Alisa Bosconovitch at her Russian-style house, and Gabi said to herself "It's useless, I'm out of gas! I need bananas..." Then she got into bed and began to snore. Just then, Ling Xiaoyu came in. After checking if anyone was watching, Xiaoyu went to Gabi's side and began to sing a Chinese lullaby. When her lullaby was done, she kissed Gabi on the cheek and left. As Alisa and Gabi continued their snoring, Big Bird says offscreen, "Another day of chaos has ended, thanks to my friend Gabi!" and the screen fades to black. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hands are behind her back. After the announcer calls her name Gabi does a rapid punch attack then stops before the zoomed camera and says "It looks more like a magical forest.". Special Attacks Light Blaster (Neutral) Gabi moves her right hand up behind herself, then swings it, sending a yellow wave of energy at her opponent. Running Fist (Side) Gabi slides forward and and throws her fist out, causing an energy wave to generate. Teleportation Field (Up) Gabi surrounds herself in a field then vanishes, then reappears in a location determined by the thumb pad. Quake Fist (Down) Gabi slams her fist into the ground creating a shockwave. The move strikes an opponent twice, once with her fists and second with the shockwave. Boost Power (Hyper Smash) Gabi clenches her fists while saying "Not enough power! I need more!" then she starts glowing with dark energy, boosting her attack powers and defense for 15 seconds. Blast Inferno (Final Smash) Gabi throws a gas tank into the air and shoots it multiple times to cause a whiting out explosion. It clears to show the stage has been set on fire, slowly damaging opponents for 18 seconds. Bonus Costumes Gabi holds a possession of six Bonus Costumes. Gabi_First_Bonus_Costume.png|Imagine That Gabi Gabi_Second_Bonus_Costume.png|Princess Gabi Gabi_Third_Bonus_Costume.png|Exercise Gabi Gabi_Fourth_Bonus_Costume.png|Blueshirt Gabi Gabi_Fifth_Bonus_Costume.png|Great Number Gabi Gabi_Sixth_Bonus_Costume.png|Gabi the Dancer Imagine That Gabi Gabi's first Bonus Costume is her primary outfit from the Sesame Street direct-to-video called Imagine That. To access it, the only thing the player has to do is highlight Gabi and press Minus. Princess Gabi Gabi's second Bonus Costume is from the same video as her first Bonus Costume, though it resembles her outfit when she pretending to be a princess. The only way to get it is to finish Classic Mode with Gabi. After the defeat of Master Hand, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "If it's Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, or Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Gabi is now a real princess!". Then, highlight Gabi and press Minus twice. Exercise Gabi Gabi's third Bonus Costume is based on her Elmocise outfit, despite not being in that video herself. Only after Gabi finishes Classic-Adventure Mode will the player be able to use it. After Galactus fails to destroy the Earth, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Gabi is now ready to fight the Wii Fit Trainer!". Then, highlight Gabi and press Minus three times. Blueshirt Gabi Gabi's fourth Bonus Costume is taken directly from Do the Alphabet. Gabi has to win ten Versus Mode matches before she can wear it. Following victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Gabi can now wear her Do the Alphabet apparel!". Then, highlight Gabi and press Minus four times. Great Number Gabi Gabi's fifth Bonus Costume originates from the home of the majority of her Tourney series quotes, The Great Numbers Game. It can only be accessed if Gabi endures a 15-Minute Brawl. Once the 15-Minute Brawl ends, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Gabi is up, coming, and ready to go to Numberland!". Then, highlight Gabi and press Minus five times. Gabi the Dancer Gabi's sixth and final Bonus Costume is her Get Up and Dance outfit. The player must crush a car with Gabi in the Smash the Car stadium mode on Level 3 for the first time to get this costume. Right after Simons of the Mad Gear gang cries "OH MY CAR!" the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "It looks like Gabi has some dance moves ready for action!". Then, highlight Gabi and press Minus six times. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Gabi does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "It's a game where we have to find the numbers one to twenty.". #*Gabi does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "We're finished, giant robot! Get out of here!". (Scopedog Red Shoulder Custom victories only) #*Gabi does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Maybe Captain Marvel was the one who caused all that thunder?". (Wario victories only) #Gabi does Lili's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Victory belongs to the last one standing!". #*Gabi does Lili's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "I told you, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind!". (Kirby victories only) #*Gabi does Lili's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Next time, I'm gonna pretend that I'm an Arwing!". (Falco victories only) #Gabi shakes her butt and says "We made it to twenty!". #*Gabi shakes her butt and says "Alisa, get out of here before I change my mind!". (Alisa victories only) #*Gabi shakes her butt and says "Return to your own world, knowing that you are NOT my real mother!". (Maria victories only) Hidden Victory Pose Gabi yawns and says "Time I got some sleep..." then she sits down, puts her hand on her cheek, and falls asleep and begins snoring. On-Screen Appearance Gabi flips to her start point then bows in respect with her hands together saying "You have to jump on those moving platforms to ride up here to ten!". Special Quotes *Maybe we could put it down, and cross it! (When fighting Alisa or Scopedog Red Shoulder Custom) *Nice, but it's not exactly what I had in mind! (When fighting Kirby, Devil Jin, Anna, Barney D., Magolor, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, any Sailor Scout, Nobunaga, or Feng) *Now we're pretending to be someone else. I'm a cowgirl riding my horse on the range! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Mr. Freeze) *That's just the sound of thunder! (When fighting Giratina or Wario) *You stick you're arms out like this. (When fighting Mario) *Well, sometimes I like to pretend that I'm an airplane. (When fighting Falco) *And make it into sort of a dance. (When fighting any Bubblegum Crisis universe character) *Let's roll our heads around. (When fighting Milli, Geo, Bot, or DoorMouse) *You don't look ANYTHING like my mother! (When fighting Maria) Trivia *Gabi shares her English voice actress with Ana during cutscenes. *Gabi shares her Japanese voice actress with Abigail. *Gabi shares her French voice actress with Abigail and Celina. *In her ending, Gabi says one of Donkey Kong's lines from an episode of the Donkey Kong Country American cartoon. *Despite using her adult form, Gabi still uses her kiddie voice ingame. This is corrected in the FMV cutscenes. *If one counts her ending and hidden victory pose, as well as when hit by a move that causes sleeping, Super Smash Bros. Tourney marks the first time Gabi slept while she was an adult, and the second time overall. The first time was in a 1998 episode of Sesame Street when fellow Sesame Street universe character Herry Monster slept over at her house, and the third time would be the sequel. *Gabi and Lexine are the only human characters from Sesame Street who are not unlockable. **In Tourney 2, Gabi is the only human character from Sesame Street who is not unlockable, while Lexine shares the unlockability with almost all of the Sesame Street humans playable in the sequel. *Gabi's default rival is Scopedog Red Shoulder Custom from Armored Soldier Votoms. Gabi's second rival is King from Tekken. In Tourney 2, she receives a midgame opponent, who happens to be Motohide Gohda from Tenchu. Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Sesame Street characters Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney